Other Partner
by shamangurle38
Summary: PG13 for violance and language!
1. Genkais temple

* * *

Um ....Hiya! I'm Steph! This is my first fanfic so please no flamers! I've had this idea in my head for a while so I thought I finally write it! It's about YYH and of course it's about Kurama ==! So I hope you enjoy it and pleeeaaaaasssssseeee no flamers! I'm new! Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho

* * *

(The scene takes place outside in the forest, on a mountain near Genkai's temple. Late afternoon in August- Shaman)  
  
Whooooosh-wind

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Huh? What the hell was that," grunted Yuske in furry.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi, he has brown eyes and slicked back black hair. He is14 going on 15 and has come to Genkai, his mentor, for training to go against Toguro, a deadly assassin who forced him into a demon tournament. The reason; Toguro believed Yusuke had great power and wanted to face it. He discovered this when he faced Yusuke in a black markets hideout trying to rescue an ice apparition.  
  
Genkai, Yusuke's mentor, was an old woman about in her late 60's (she may old but she kicks butt! - Shaman). She has dull pink hair and beady eyes. She trained her whole life and even knew Toguro. Finally she chose an apprentice to pass on her powers; Yusuke (or dimwit as she calls him) was it.  
  
(You should know this by now, but if not you'll learn more later!-Shaman) She pushes her pupil to no end! She makes him do painful meditations 8 hours a day and sleep on a bed of nails! Today's training is climbing up a mountain with 60 pound weights strapped to your ankles! Yusuke is having a little difficulty... when he falls Genkai gives him a good punch in the ribs! But after a heart warming speech from Genkai, Yusuke gathers his strength up and starts running up the mountain. Until things happen...

(Now back to the story! - Shaman)  
  
Whoooooosh-wind

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!", the sound of Yusuke falling off the side of a mountain.

"Euuuuggh huff huff dammit...", After falling half way down the cliff Yusuke gets his grip back but is barley hanging on. Half of his body is hanging over a drop-off!

"You felt that too?" ask Genkai jumping down the mountain with ease.

"What the hell do you think?!" yells Yusuke, still trying to get over the drop-off "That stupid blast of energy was so sudden it made me slip! That or I might have...tripped."

"DIMWIT! Don't complain to me and stop making excuses! If that sudden blast of energy did cause you to fall then you have no chance in the Dark Tournament! And we certainly know your grace isn't going to pull you through this mission!" Snaps Genkai, her voice so cold, Yusuke looked like he wanted to run away.  
sigh "Idiot

"Whatever," mumbled yusuke.

"It's probably more apparitions that want to try me..., I'll go check it out, if you aren't at the top when I get back we're adding 50 more pounds to all your weights!" after saying that, Genkai hopped down the mountain with ease and Yusuke was left there, cussing under his breath. At the bottom of the mountain Genkai stopped to find where that energy had come from. Sensing it, she started to jog deep into the dark forest.

She was in the middle of the forest with the light growing dimmer by the second, when she heard voices that led her to a dark clearing. She shifted behind a tree and got a direct view of the two demons in front of her.

One was tall and about 7 feet tall and had 3 horns on his head with purple scaly skin with 1 large eye the size of a bowling ball.

The other one was as short as hiei (if you don't know who he is you should!- shaman) and had the head of a wolf but had the body of a human with a long flowing tail.

"She kind of on the small side but she's suppose to be a rare type isn't she?" said the one eyed demon in a cracked voice.

"Yeah, she should bring in a least a couple thousand yen," said the wolf in a deep booming voice.

As Genkai watched she noticed a girl was lying on the forest floor. Her leg was torn up and there was blood everywhere. She appeared to be unconscious but it looked like she was sleeping.

"Huh, hey Kiyoshi look. We have a guest," said the wolf.

"So we do. What should we do with her?" cracked the Cyclops .

"What do you two think you're doing?" asked Genkai as she stepped out from behind the tree "Are you real demon hunters or just out looking for money?"

"What's it to you?" said kiyoshi. "Spirit World laws state that you must be a registered demon hunter or that the demon you are in search of has committed a malevolent deed."

"From the looks of it the girl couldn't even defend herself," said Genkai with a cold look in her eyes.

"Humph! In this world it's either kill or be killed! We're going to cash her in so we can survive. It's not our fault she can't defend herself! Besides she attacked us first!" snapped the wolf demon that now had the look of killing something in his eyes.

Just then, Kiyoshi jumps up and attempts to punch Genkai into the ground, but she easily doges it (they don't know who there up against! :3 – shaman). But as she lands and regains her balance wolf boy does a devastating kick, but Genkai easily doges that too (losers!-shaman).

"RRRRRRRR! RAZOR CLAW STRIKE!," he yells as he jumps right on top of Genkai with his claws glowing with demon energy.

"SPIRIT LIGHT MIRROR COUNTER STRIKE!" (Guess whose attack !)

Genkai caught his attack, and with energy flying everywhere she reflected him with all the energy he was giving her, and threw him on top off the Cyclops .

"That's enough!" yelled the Cyclops "We have traveled all this way only to be attacked by girls! We are here to face the legendary Genkai and you aren't going to stop us!"

(At this point Genkai has her "you're stupid" face on, like she does when Yusuke does something wrong or dumb.)

"You're planning to face one of the most powerful physics in Japan and you don't even know what she looks like? ...That's pretty pathetic," said Genkai in a disappointed voice.

"He ...Hey that's none of your business! Uh we know what she looks like! ..uh right Kiyoshi!  
"Why should we tell her! It's not like she's he...."

He stared stupidly at her for a second then...

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Crap! You're her!"

"Kiyoshi are you serious? She just kicked the crap out of us! And I bet that wasn't even her real power!"

By the time he said this Kiyoshi was already running.

"You jerk wait for me!"

"Well... that was pathetic...hm?" said Genkai as the girl left on the forest floor made a little cry.

"Oh yeah... sigh I'll have to go get the dimwit"

( On the top of the mountain)

"Where is she?...hm?" Genkai just jumped up from the side of the cliff.

"Come on I need your help with something," said Genkai in a gruff voice.

* * *

Pllllllllz tell me something positive about this!!!! Im workin on the rest as you read this!!

* * *


	2. Explantions

* * *

Hiya! Sorry I haven't written in a while! I've been sick, campin, and uh... busy! So here's some more of da story enjoy!

* * *

"So what's 37 the story 38 about that girl? 39," asked Yusuke, who was doing push-ups with Genkai sitting on his back.  
  
"From what I heard she is a rare type of demon, it's very uncommon to find her type wondering around in the human world," said Genkai staring at the guest room door in front of her. It's were the demon was sleeping.  
  
"Ok...43 now, explains to me how demons can be 'rare' 44 and what type is she? 45"  
  
"In demon world there are different types of demons, it depends on rank and type that determines the rarity. Mostly any demon higher than a B rank is considered rare since demon world is mostly filled with loser D's.," she paused for a minute and looked down at Yusuke. Then she gave him a good punch in the back of the head because he was starting to slack, he cursed and straightened out again. "Anyway this girl is different. She's in a class of her own. She's a copycat."  
  
"Copycat?" said Yusuke, now pushing out 57.  
  
"Yup. It's a special technique that you can only be born with. It allows you to copy any opponents attack without affecting your body or your spirit energy at all, but chances of someone being born with it are one out of million."  
  
"Lucky her. 64 Wish I had that type of power then I could whoop Toguro's butt," said Yusuke with a look of longing on his face.  
  
"Well only certain people can obtain that type of power, first you have to be a demon, second you have to be a cat demon note the term copycat, and one of the parents must be a B rank or higher."  
  
"Really? Damn. 79 " Yusuke said with a look of disappointment now.  
  
"Well it has its downside. It may not do physical or mental damage to the user but it tires them out. They mostly just collapse after they copied an attack. It's probably what happened to that girl."  
  
"Makes me wonder why there's almost no more. 81"  
  
Just then the slider to the guest room opened. The girl they had rescued was leaning against the wall with her bandaged up leg.  
  
She looked about 14ish and had long brown hair, no bangs, and blonde high lights for the front part of her hair. She had light green eyes and really tanned skin. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and red jean capri's. Her right leg was bandaged.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be walking with a leg like that," said Yusuke in push-up position.  
  
She just stared around the room out of what seemed to be curiosity. Then she looked at Yusuke to Genkai, who were both staring back.  
  
"Uh...were am I?" she asked with a small innocent voice.  
  
Genkai then stood up on Yusuke's back and used his head as a step and started walking over to the girl. (Yusuke is once again cussing at this point.  
  
"The dimwit is right you know, you shouldn't be moving around with that leg. Come. Lay back down and I'll be able to heal it," Genkai said in a plain calm voice.  
  
"Uh...ok," the girl said with Genkai leading her by the arm back into the guest room.  
  
"Dimwit! I want you to do 500 more push-ups then you'll get a five minute brake," Genkai said while she was closing the slider to the guest room.  
  
"Gee thanks!" Yusuke grumbled.  
  
The girl sat down on a futon that she was just sleeping in a few minutes ago. Genkai kneeled by her and put her hands a few inches above from her right leg. Then her hands started to glow with energy.  
  
The girl just stared at her not knowing what to say or do; this lasted for about five minutes.  
  
"Done," said Genkai.  
  
"Huh?" said the girl surprised.  
  
"It's all healed. You can take off your bandage."  
  
"Um...wow that was fast," she said as she was starting to unravel her bandages.  
  
"So, you got a name?" asked Genkai.  
  
"Neko," she said without looking up from what she was doing.  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Huh?" Neko said now looking up.  
  
"Well you're a copycat demon aren't you?"  
  
"...How could you tell? Are going to turn me in?" she said in a dangerous tone, her confused look now an angry one and her eyes had suddenly turned red.  
  
"I over heard those demons in the forest and no, I'm not going to turn you in," Genkai said patiently.  
  
"You're not? Wow that's a first, but out of curiosity why?"  
  
"Because I'm not a bounty hunter and I don't need money."  
  
"Hmmm, fine I guess I can trust you, anyway you did save me," Neko said her eyes turning back to there original greenish color.  
  
A few minutes passed and Neko was now free of bandages and was walking around the room trying to get the feeling back in her leg, Genkai just sat there with her arms folded, watching.  
  
"So what were you doing out there?" she finally asked.  
  
"Huh?" Neko replied while playing with a trinket on the shelf.  
  
"You must have a reason for wondering out in the middle of the mountains and running into strange characters."  
  
"Well I was using my power to look for someone and since it makes me tired after a while I started to feel drowsy, so I was looking for a place to lie down when those freaky demons attacked me. They got me in the leg and I was trying to fight back but I was too tired so I just collapsed and that's when I presumed you saved me," she said now looking at books that were also on the shelf.  
  
"Hmm interesting, who is it you're looking for?"  
  
"An old friend," was all Neko said, now with a concerned look in her eyes. She tried to look like she was interested in the books but Genkai could tell she was troubled by something.  
  
"How long have you been looking?"  
  
"For about 2 years," she said with the same expression.  
  
"You must be really determine to see your friend again"  
  
Neko let out a deep sigh and was now staring into space "....Yeah"  
  
(Next day)  
  
"So you can go half n' hour without your copycat powers straining you?" asked Yusuke, now trying to lift 80 pound dumbbells along with other weights Genkai had in her 'gym'.  
  
"Yup! Aw come on I can do better then that!" Neko said while watching Yusuke. They met up the day before, talked, and they've been trying to be better than the other ever since. It's their weird way of becoming friends.  
  
"Oh yeah then prove it!" challenged Yusuke, wiping beads of sweat of his forehead, while putting the dumbbell back on the rack so he could watch this. But when he turned around his draw dropped and his eyes became huge (00).  
  
Neko was juggling three 120 pound dumbbells like it was no big deal. She gave Yusuke a big smile.  
  
"I saw a guy with sunglasses lift this much on TV and I copied juggling from a clown I saw once."  
  
"WHAT! You can copy stuff like that from TV!" Yusuke said in astonishment.  
  
"Yup as long as the person I'm copying is alive and the attack is real, I was amazed at first too." Neko said now trying to bring the dumbbells back to earth.  
  
"Um...hey was that guy you saw, was his name Toguro?" asked Yusuke now on a Bolflex 3000 doing leg crunches (lol).  
  
"Uh...yup, I think it was...No Way! He's the dude that's forcing you into the tournament!?" she said almost dropping a dumbbell on her foot. (Yusuke and Genkai had explained the Dark Tournament to her earlier, because she wouldn't stop asking them what they were training for.)  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
There was silence for 2 minutes until...  
  
"Hey you know what would be cool and probably even a laugh?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"What?" asked Neko trying to do push-ups (probably copied them from Yusuke from the other night).  
  
"What if you were the substitute for our team? Genkai says she has a fifth man already but still it couldn't hurt."  
  
"REALLY?! That would be awesome! I haven't had a decent fight in a while!" Neko was now parading around the room with stars in her eyes, "Hey wait. What did you mean by 'good for a laugh'?" now she looked irritated.  
  
"Well its not you, It's just that my team isn't exactly...normal even for demons. In fact there's probably only one cultured person in it." Yusuke was now sitting up and had his thinking face on (that thing were people have their thumb and index finger on their chin and they're looking up at the ceiling) "Let's see...we have Hiei, the mysterious short dude that always disappears, Kuwabara, a human that flirts with anything that moves, the mysterious fighter, and Kurama a.k.a Mr. Perfect."  
  
Kurama's name seemed to have stricken a cord, because Neko had her thinking face on, except looking at the ground, "Kurama? Could it be? Hmmm" she said to herself, concern filling her eyes.  
  
"DIMWIT! Time for mental training!" a voice came out of no where and broke the silence; Genkai was standing at the door.  
  
"Bet I could beat you at that!" said Yusuke heading towards the door (suddenly out of thinking mode).  
  
"You're on!" Neko said with enthusiasm (out of thinking mode), but she had the look of concern still in her eyes, because of his name, Kurama.

* * *

Well? Do You likey? Next chapey the gang meets up at Hangneck Island! Plz review! No flamers pleeeeaase!

* * *


End file.
